


That's How You Know

by Morgan Prudence (MiriamRogers)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamRogers/pseuds/Morgan%20Prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El soldado de invierno no sabía nada de lo que era el amor, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba todo aquello de las relaciones sentimentales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Know

El soldado de invierno no sabía nada de lo que era el amor, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo funcionaba todo aquello de las relaciones sentimentales; si bien a él ya no le resultaba tan disparatada la idea de amar a alguien como lo había hecho en un inicio antes de ser rescatado por Steve, no se sentía capaz de identificar aquel sentimiento llamado “amor”, y no aquel amor que sientes por un amigo o amiga, sino el amor romántico. 

La cadena de pensamientos se había desencadenado un día que mientras veía una película con Steve las manos de ambos se tocaron por accidente en el tazón de palomitas, la cara le había ardido como si estuviera en el calor más sofocante y su estómago tenía una sensación extraña de como cuando te lanzas a un vacío con tu paracaídas, sabes que el paracaídas te va a salvar de terminar explotado contra el pavimento pero igualmente no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo sienta esa corriente de adrenalina. Aquéllas sensaciones hubieran sido dejadas de lado si no hubiera sido porque cada vez que veía al rubio se ruborizaba por nueva cuenta y el maldito aparato llamado televisión y sus programas, de los cuales cabe destacar Bucky había visto una gran inmensidad las semanas y días que se debía quedar solo por culpa del trabajo como vengador de Steve. 

En todos los programas siempre que se hablaba de amor también se hablaba de “mariposas” en el estómago y de momentos en los que las personas se “ruborizaban” por cualquier estupidez, pero por más estúpido que Bucky lo considerara aquella idea le había estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante semanas a tal punto de que había perdido un tanto de su apetito y se había mantenido alejado del rubio, que al ver el cambio de actitud en vez de optar por darle su espacio había optado por acercarse más y ponerse al servicio del ex asesino cada vez que podía. 

Bucky en busca de zanjar el asunto de un solo tajo había aprovechado un día que el rubio había invitado a Nat y a Sam a pasar la tarde, se había llevado a Sam unos instantes a solas al balcón del pequeño apartamento y haciendo utilidad de todo el descaro que había aprendido en sus días de Hydra realizo la pregunta del siglo: “¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien de la manera romántica?” , en un inicio el moreno le había mirado de manera algo crédula, hasta que al final se limitó a responder un “Solamente lo sabes, no lo defines”.

Tras haber obtenido tal respuesta poco informativa, el castaño había pensado en preguntarle a la pelirroja, aunque esa idea se había esfumado casi al instante al recordar que ella no era cualquier persona, ella era una mujer y además era una bastante inteligente, suponiendo que sus sospechas fueran correctas y sus sentimientos hacia su amigo fueran más que una simple amistad no quería dejarse en evidencia ante otra persona. 

Esa misma noche y en el mismo balcón el castaño seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, “Solamente lo sabes” y para su desgracia él lo sabía, sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas y sabía que su yo interior no se lo podía callar, por eso cuando el rubio salió al balcón y se apoyó en el barandal a su lado ladeando la cara para poder mirarlo, busco su boca para depositar un suave y temeroso beso, que fue correspondido por el rubio con su debida cautela y nerviosismo, porque por fin tras semanas ambos obtuvieron lo que querían; una declaración de amor sin palabras y con las estrellas como testigo.


End file.
